


You Make Me Feel Better

by Arthur_Aciman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author is nervous about uploading smut, Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Boy Kink, Grinding, I AM SORRY, Kissing, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Robot Discrimination Mentioned, Robot Sex, Sad Conner, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, author is sorry, but not really, please be kind, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Aciman/pseuds/Arthur_Aciman
Summary: You come home late to find Conner on your couch, but when you wake him up you find out why he was there so late. You want to make Conner feel better and a heart to heart ends up turning into something more.





	You Make Me Feel Better

God you were so relived to be home. It had been such a long week dealing with freshmen was always tiring the new syllabus, learning their names and marking all of the work had really taken its toll on you. But you had finally made it home and now you had the whole weekend to relax. You opened the door to your apartment and shut the door behind you, as you entered the familiar space you took off your jacket and placed it on the coat rack in the hall way along with your shoes, placing them on the floor under your jacket. After putting your stuff away you made your way into your apartment, walking into the living room to an unexpected sight. Conner was asleep on your couch and your cat Marco was sleeping along side him. It was adorable but you were surprised to see your friend so late. Checking your watch  
you saw it read 12:36 huh.  
You walked over to the couch and contemplated waking him up but you felt so guilty disturbing him from his recharging state, but maybe you could convince him to sleep  
in his room. His room which was really the guest room but since Conner and you had been spending so much time together it made sense fro him to use it, not that he  
needed to as he didn't really "sleep". And Hank had gone on vacation to Miami for 3 weeks so when Conner asked if it would be OK to stay with you in the meantime you hadn't hesitated to say yes. You keeled down in front of the couch and your cat jumped down and ran into the kitchen in search of food. And you decided to gently shake Conner. Conner opened his eyes and slowly came around.

> "Hello Y/N I was waiting for you, I apologise for going into recharging mode on the couch" he said sitting up on the couch letting you sit next to him.
> 
> "Don't apologise Con why don't you move to your room huh? It will be a lot more comfortable" you explained hoping you'll convince him to move.
> 
> "That is very kind of you Y/N but I wished to talk to you about something" he said sounding defeated which caused you to grow concerned.
> 
> "Conner are you OK? did something happen?" you asked worried.
> 
> " I.. I went to get you some pasta from that restaurant you like, I know you have had a very stressful week and I wanted to do something nice for you..." he started and you turned to look at him taking his hand into your own prompting him to go on.
> 
> "However one of the clientele became very aggressive and ... and he said ..." he was struggling to finish.
> 
> "Its ok Conner take your time" you say gently rubbing his hands in attempt to calm him.
> 
> "He said that there was no point in me being there if I didn't need to eat , he said that I was just a chunk of useless metal" he explained clearly distraught by what this dick had said to him.
> 
> "Oh Conner, you know that's not true you are one of the best people I have ever met and it pains me to think that you actually believe that moron" you looked him in the eyes and they were so hazel you feared the earth might swallow you whole .

He seemed to relax slightly at you words and smiled at what you had said. After a few moments of comfortable silence he gripped your hands and pulled you into a warm hug., his arms wrapping them around your body pulling you into his chest. He smelled so clean, like a freshly opened soap bar that hadn't been used yet, it was intoxicating to breath in.

> "I have always envied your ability to say the exact right thing in these kind of situations" he explained continuing to hold you close to him. 
> 
> "I mean it Conner you are the best person I know, people like that they are just ignorant and afraid of what they don't understand" you said looking up at him, you looked up at him and saw a light blue blush spread across his face.
> 
> "Thank you Y/N, if it is any consolation I too think incredibly highly of you also" he said loosening his grip to look you in the eye, he looked nervous?

Before you had a chance to answer you felt soft lips meet your own and relaxed into the feeling of Conner's lips against your own. His hands left your back and were gently placed on either side of your face framing your features as all of the unresolved feelings that had been building up were released into the kiss. Finally you felt him pull away and opened your eyes to look at him, his eyes were no longer the hazel orbs they normally were now they had almost been consumed by the black iris as we watched you hungrily.

> "I hope that I did not misinterpret that situation, but I have wanted to do that for a considerable amount of time" he said breathing heavily, hands still cupping my face,
> 
> "You did not misinterpret anything Conner, I may have also wanted to do that for a while" you said laughing.
> 
> "Good"he replied and you he kissed you again.

This kiss was deeper and more passionate more determined, his hand found its way into your long brown hair and you felt him run his fingers through it. This sensation caused you to let out a happy moan which caused Conner to only kiss you deeper. He sat further back on the couch and gently pulled you onto his lap, you moved onto his lap straggling his thighs. You felt his tongue caress your own and allowed his to explore you mouth, needing to breath you pulled back. Conner took this opportunity to move his mouth down you neck kissing and sucking as he went. You felt breathless, and he sucked on the spot beneath you ear that caused you to let out a large moan moving your hips into his groin feeling his hard length beneath you. He growled moving away from your neck looking up at you as if he was waiting for your permission. You nodded at him to signal it was ok. And he brought his arms under your arm pits placing his arms on your back and resting his head on your shoulder. And he stared to move against to. You felt his cock move against your now growing arousal.

> "Oh god Conner, Please!" you asked not sure exactly what you were asking for but hoped he would understand 
> 
> "Y/N with your consent I think we should move to the bedroom now, I do not wish to cause you any discomfort" he said turning his head to look at you needing to register your consent.
> 
> "Yes Please Con, you have my full consent" you giggled punctuating the last part of the sentence with a sensual grind of your hips. 

Conner gave a loud groan and kissed your forehead proceeding to carry you towards your bedroom.

Entering the bedroom Conner gently placed you on the edge of your double bed kneeling down on the carpeted floor. You sat up and looked at him. He looked so fucking good with his hair dishevelled and shirt slightly unbuttoned. He lent forward locking eyes with you, you nodded as he pulled your pants off crawling up your body pushing you further into the bed. You moaned in appreciation and he laid on top of you, you tugged the bottom of his shirt upwards signalling him to take it of which he did feverishly so along with his pants. You two laid on the bed in you underwear touching and kissing each other, Conner rolled on top of you and you felt his arousal rock hard against your core and you bit your lip silencing the moan not wanting to be to loud.

> "No. Please. Let me hear you" Conner begged grinding his cock into you harder this time.
> 
> "You sound so good, god I want to hear you, please won't you let me hear you?" he asked sucking your navel down towards your breasts.

You felt his hand snake up your back and grip the clip to your bra. Looking up at you slightly, you nodded and he unclipped your bra. And you felt him hum in approval as he moved down licking at you nipples causing them to harden. You began to grow frustrated at his teasing and used your strength to flip him over so that you were on top of him once again. He let out along loud moan, _Interesting you thought_. 

You crawled down his frame until you were face first with his covered length. You mouthed at his cock through his underwear causing his to let out a moan. And you pulled down his underwear causing his cock to spring free. Conner was writhing on the bed a blue flush alreaddy covering him.

> "So good for me Conner, but if you want me to take your cock in my hot, wet mouth you have to be still for me can you do that for me Conner?" you asked looking up at him.
> 
> "Yes, oh god yes please Y/N" he begged his as he began to overheat slightly 

Happy with his reply you took him into your mouth, just tasting him, you ran your tongue up and down the sides of his cock making his moan. You took your hand and released his cock with a soft pop, you ran you hand up and down his stiff length and deliberately ran your thumb across the tip of his cock which caused Conner to release a large moan.

> "Please I need you so bad Y/N. Please will you let me, I'll be good to you I promise" He was rambling.
> 
> "God yes Conner you have been so good for me" you spoke crawling up the side of him guiding him on top of you. You tore off your panties and kissed Conner.
> 
> "Fuck me Conner" you whispered into his ear feeling him shiver.

He lined himself up with your entrance and pushed himself inside you slowly, he waited a bit for you to adjust kissing your chest lovingly. You looked at him and nodded for him to continue, he took the hint and began to move faster. He buried his face in the crevice of your neck licking and sucking at the flesh there, as you moaned at the pace he set. 

> "Oh Conner harder sweetheart, you are doing so well" you moaned out as you placed your hand on his chest around where his heart was.
> 
> "Oooh Y/N you feel so warm and tight around me, please, please tell me I'm doing well I want to please you, all I want to do is please you" he spoke so quickly and out of breath that you almost missed the last part.
> 
> "You want me to tell you how you are doing Conner huh? You want me to tell you how fucking wet I am for you Conner? How well you are fucking my pussy? God Conner you are so good always looking after me and helping me. Your doing so fucking well Conner" you shouted as Conner started to harden his thrusts setting a brutal pace.
> 
> "Oh Y/N please tell me I'm good" he begged moaning loudly over the sound of skin slapping against each other.
> 
> "Please tell my I'm your good boy" begging you as he continued to fuck you.
> 
> "Fuck Conner!" you exclaimed turned on by what he was asking.
> 
> "Fuck Conner your such a good boy, you make me feel so good Conner. Your such a good boy for me Conner" you let the dirty word spill from your mouth and you felt Conner's dick twitch at you words and he started to fuck you even harder.
> 
> "Cum for me, please Y/N I want you to cum so bad" he said getting close.
> 
> "CONNER!" you screamed as you felt your orgasm rush over you. Conner kept fucking you through it and followed you a moment later.
> 
> "Oh..Oh...Y/N!" he yelled as you felt him release his artificial liquid into you. 

He collapsed on top of you wrapping his arms around you, you turned and kissed him on the forehead.

> "I love you Conner" you confessed.
> 
> "I to have deep affections for you Y/N" you replied looking you right in the eye  before kissing you on the lips.
> 
> "Sleep now" you said, and he nodded back as you both fell asleep.
> 
> This was going to be a long weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I appreciate it. And I apologise if this isn't very good.  
> I wrote this listening to the Local Natives so big thanks to them for the inspiration.


End file.
